Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle activity monitoring apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle activity monitoring apparatus configured to monitor activity of a vehicle operator and warn the vehicle operator in response to determining that the vehicle operator has have left an object in a rearward portion of the vehicle.
Background Information
Vehicle operators and passengers routinely use a rearward portion of a vehicle interior to load cargo or other objects to be taken to a predetermined destination. Occasionally the vehicle operator forgets that the cargo or other objects have been left within the vehicle.